This invention relates to means for attaching leads to an electrical device such as a transformer, solenoid, relay and so forth. The means of this invention have particular utility in conjunction with small-sized transformers such as those used for communications purposes, but with no unnecessary limitations thereto being intended.
According to the usual practice heretofore followed in attaching leads to a core-type transformer of the class under consideration, adhesive tape of electrically insulating material has been employed for directly mounting the leads in spaced-apart positions on the coils of wire which have been wound on a hollow, flanged bobbin. The terminal portions of the coiled wires are first tentatively wound around the bared extremities of the respective leads, and the tentative connections are then dip soldered, that is, dipped in a bath of molten solder. Finally, adhesive tape may be applied again for protection and insulation of the soldered connections.
This conventional practice is objectionable in that, being supported merely by adhesive tape, the leads are easy to suffer displacement during the subsequent handling of the transformer, thus giving rise to the possibility of short-circuiting and of damaging the connections between leads and coils. Another objection is that the practice requires so much manual labor as to result in a substantial increase in the manufacturing cost of the transformers. As an additional disadvantage, the completed transformers are not at all satisfactory in external appearance.